Tales of Thomara
by Stripy Giraffe
Summary: What would happen if Thom and Alanna really switched places? Muahahaha.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that were invented by Ms. Tamora Pierce. _

Alright, it's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction and I thought now was as good a time as any… now, let's see… this might be one shot or it might be a series I dunno, you decide. Just something I'd always wondered. If Alanna and Thom _really_ switched places…

**Tales of Thomara**

Thom rode off side-saddle in his purple velvet dress, clinging nervously to the reigns with one hand. With the other, he clutched the roll of parchment proclaiming him to be Thomara of Trebond. He wondered frantically how he'd let Alanna talk him into this. Just because she wanted to go and spend years waving swords around, he'd had to squeeze into a corset and curl his hair nicely. He refused to admit that he actually thought he looked pretty darn good in all his fine clothes, and wore a stern frown as he rode off to his uncertain future.

Thom, at least, was more secure in this than Alanna must be. If Alanna was discovered, the penalty was most likely… in fact, certainly… death. If Thom was discovered, he'd live in shame for the rest of his life, which was nothing he was unfamiliar with. It wasn't quite as bad.

Looking up at the rising stone walls, Thom sighed. This would be his home for the next eight or so years. He'd better learn to enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his horse was taken in by the stable hand, a lady wearing only white lead him to a room.

"Lady Thomara, this will be your sleeping quarters," she said, curtseying. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

Thom blinked. No one had ever talked to him with such grace and manner before.

"Uh… um…" Thom stopped for a moment, before coughing lightly behind his hand and trying to make his voice higher. "No, thank you, that will be all," he said finally, nodding to the maid.

"Alright, your chest will be up soon, make yourself comfortable," the maid said, before scurrying off down the hall. Thom opened the door to his room.

Inside was very dark. Thom opened a window to let the light in. Outside his window was a garden, and he could see rose bushes and an oak tree planted in it. A bird sang from a branch in the tree. Thom thought that was very nice.

There was a bed in one corner, small, but far softer than his one back home. It had pale blue bed sheets embroidered with deep pink flowers around the border. In another corner were a tall, full length mirror, a dressing table, and a wardrobe.

Someone knocked on the door, and it swung open. "Your belongings, Lady Thomara," said the maid Thom had met briefly before, and she slid his chest into the room.

"Thank you, milady," Thom said, hoping he was addressing her correctly. It didn't seem to matter. The maid left immediately, obviously a very busy woman.

Thom slid his chest to the foot of his bed and drew out his best dresses, putting them into the wardrobe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day seemed to be little more than a bludge. Thom was introduced to the other girls, many of which Thom had decided he would definitely try to avoid, and the rest of the day had been set aside for any people still arriving for their first year at the convent, and for relaxing.

Thom headed out towards a nice, peaceful looking lake he saw the very edge of from his window. It was small and oval shaped, with lilies and reeds growing around it. Thom sat down next to the lake, took his delicate velvet slippers off and dipped his toes into the water. A large swan, with her chicks following her in a row, cocked her head at Thom. It was as if she was saying, _what are you doing here?_

That thought sent a shiver down Thom's spine. It didn't matter anymore that whatever happened to Alanna if she was discovered was worse than what would happen to him. He very, very much did not want that to happen. Alanna, at least, was doing something brave and noble. Thom had to parade around in dresses and velvet slippers, and dance with men. He sighed.

A girl – or man – would have to be crazy to believe he was a delicate lady of noble upbringing. One would have to be absolutely raving mad.


End file.
